A Demigod's Love Story
by Eden Tara Black
Summary: A girl named Dezi finds her love in this book
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: My Life

Hi my name is Dezi, Dezi Stone I am 12 years old, I go to Marianne Middle School and I always get bullied. I have a twin sister who went missing last week, ever since my life has been messed up. My stepdad, Grant Millings was one of those guys who stayed with a girl for a while and used them then left them. Grant Millings is an alcoholic and a smoker; he beats me up when my mom isn't home. My mom is also an alcoholic, ever since my dad left she's gone through guys more than a celebrity goes through dresses, she drinks every night and when she drunk she also beats me up. Everyone thought my sister was beautiful and she was, long blonde hair, blue eyes and honey colored skin, I on the other hand was considered ugly I had black hair that went to my shoulders and hazel eyes. She had the prettiest clothes and I just wore hoodies, graphic tee's and scribbled on pants. People also said she had the best name, Eden. But Eden didn't care what others said about her, she always told me I was just as pretty as her.

This is my story.

I was walking home when my biggest bully, Jake Weber walked out of the shadowy ally way and said "Hey Dez you got any money for me today"? I shook my head No, bad mistake he just made a tsking sound and pushed me to the ground he then slapped me across the face, punched me in the stomach and kicked my ribs. Then he just left me there, I tried getting up but it just hurt, after a few minutes I tried getting up again this time I forced myself up and kept on walking to my house, when I got there my step dad Grant was sitting on the couch watching TV when he heard me close the door he looked up and said "Hey Dezi how was school"? I said it was OK he said "well that's too bad, I was thinking on skipping the punishing". I squeaked and he kicked me to the floor he kicked my ribs, slapped my face and punched my face. After that he sat back down on the couch and continued watching TV. I just layed there praying to my dad to come and get me. All of a sudden I heard a voice in my head the voice said "Dezi do not give up yet everything will be find just don't give up hope". All of a sudden power surged through me and I ran into my mom's room. I dug through her stuff looking for anything a letter a piece of jewelry and then I found an envelope and on it in neat cursive was my mom's name: Mahogany, I gasped and opened up the note and I read: My dear Mahogany I am sorry for leaving but my wife was getting quite mad, I know you don't want children but I ask you, treat them nicely and when they are 12 send them to this address: Half-Blood Hill, Long Island, New York 11954.

Also I would like you to call them Dezi and Eden thank you my dear.

Love,

You're Lord

Wow was all I could think, then realization hit me in the face, I was 12 which mean's I should leave this place and go there. So I went to my room and stuffed a few bags full of clothes, my toothbrush and tooth paste and ran downstairs checked the living room good Grant isn't here so I wrote a note

that said: Dear Mom I'm sorry but I just have to leave I'm not meant to be here. I set it on the counter and left. I walked and took taxis finally after a week I reached Half-Blood Hill I saw a strawberry field and a gateway that said Camp Half Blood I walked through the barrier and looked around, there were people everywhere! There were different cabins and a gigantic House at the end of it all. I started walking up to the Big House were a man in a wheel chair and a bigger dude sitting on the porch playing cards, I walked up and said excuse me but I think I'm lost the man in the wheel chair looked up and said "Hello my dear I am Chiron and you are"? Oh um Dezi Stone, Chiron said "Ah, I have heard so much about you from your dear sister Eden. Wha… WHAT? Eden's here May I see her? Please sir! I said Yes, Yes Miss Stone all in good time but first I must tell you what you what you are, Miss Stone you are a demigod.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: My Life

Hi my name is Dezi, Dezi Stone I am 12 years old, I go to Marianne Middle School and I always get bullied. I have a twin sister who went missing last week, ever since my life has been messed up. My stepdad, Grant Millings was one of those guys who stayed with a girl for a while and used them then left them. Grant Millings is an alcoholic and a smoker; he beats me up when my mom isn't home. My mom is also an alcoholic, ever since my dad left she's gone through guys more than a celebrity goes through dresses, she drinks every night and when she drunk she also beats me up. Everyone thought my sister was beautiful and she was, long blonde hair, blue eyes and honey colored skin, I on the other hand was considered ugly I had black hair that went to my shoulders and hazel eyes. She had the prettiest clothes and I just wore hoodies, graphic tee's and scribbled on pants. People also said she had the best name, Eden. But Eden didn't care what others said about her, she always told me I was just as pretty as her.

This is my story.

I was walking home when my biggest bully, Jake Weber walked out of the shadowy ally way and said "Hey Dez you got any money for me today"? I shook my head No, bad mistake he just made a tsking sound and pushed me to the ground he then slapped me across the face, punched me in the stomach and kicked my ribs. Then he just left me there, I tried getting up but it just hurt, after a few minutes I tried getting up again this time I forced myself up and kept on walking to my house, when I got there my step dad Grant was sitting on the couch watching TV when he heard me close the door he looked up and said "Hey Dezi how was school"? I said it was OK he said "well that's too bad, I was thinking on skipping the punishing". I squeaked and he kicked me to the floor he kicked my ribs, slapped my face and punched my face. After that he sat back down on the couch and continued watching TV. I just layed there praying to my dad to come and get me. All of a sudden I heard a voice in my head the voice said "Dezi do not give up yet everything will be find just don't give up hope". All of a sudden power surged through me and I ran into my mom's room. I dug through her stuff looking for anything a letter a piece of jewelry and then I found an envelope and on it in neat cursive was my mom's name: Mahogany, I gasped and opened up the note and I read: My dear Mahogany I am sorry for leaving but my wife was getting quite mad, I know you don't want children but I ask you, treat them nicely and when they are 12 send them to this address: Half-Blood Hill, Long Island, New York 11954.

Also I would like you to call them Dezi and Eden thank you my dear.

Love,

You're Lord

Wow was all I could think, then realization hit me in the face, I was 12 which mean's I should leave this place and go there. So I went to my room and stuffed a few bags full of clothes, my toothbrush and tooth paste and ran downstairs checked the living room good Grant isn't here so I wrote a note

that said: Dear Mom I'm sorry but I just have to leave I'm not meant to be here. I set it on the counter and left. I walked and took taxis finally after a week I reached Half-Blood Hill I saw a strawberry field and a gateway that said Camp Half Blood I walked through the barrier and looked around, there were people everywhere! There were different cabins and a gigantic House at the end of it all. I started walking up to the Big House were a man in a wheel chair and a bigger dude sitting on the porch playing cards, I walked up and said excuse me but I think I'm lost the man in the wheel chair looked up and said "Hello my dear I am Chiron and you are"? Oh um Dezi Stone, Chiron said "Ah, I have heard so much about you from your dear sister Eden. Wha… WHAT? Eden's here May I see her? Please sir! I said Yes, Yes Miss Stone all in good time but first I must tell you what you what you are, Miss Stone you are a demigod.


End file.
